


Folie à Deux

by yaoichan12



Category: NOS4A2 (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmasland (NOS4A2), F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Some angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Charlie goes looking for the perfect other parent for his children. In the middle of nowhere of Iowa, he finds Jake.
Relationships: Charlie Manx/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to Christmasland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407675) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



> This is a continuation, expanded version, of part 3 of my Welcome to Christmasland story featuring Spock and Jim Kirk. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_**Folie a Deux (madness for two)** _

The Wraith drove the long, dirt and gravel road. After a moment, it came to a stop in front of a garage behind a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Iowa. He’d meant to go searching sooner, but that Spock had given him quite a beating, evening smashing the headlights on the Wraith. Charlie had to go and find a few children to heal himself first.

One headlight was still busted but Charlie was feeling and looking better. He had tasked Mr. Partridge to search for antique car mechanics in Iowa. There were several throughout the state which prompted a small road trip for Charlie. All the ones he had checked out had been all wrong. He was able to save a new child, though, and that was always a plus.

This one, though, was younger based on the reviews for his home shop. Younger was good, but Charlie didn’t want to get his hopes up. He parked just before pulling into the open garage and turned off the engine. He stepped out and looked around. A large pickup truck was parked near the main house.

Charlie walked into the shop. “Hello?”

Hearing no reply, Charlie stepped outside and took a few steps towards the house. He sensed people inside. A child, mainly.

“I’ll be with you in a moment!” a familiar voice called out from the shop.

Charlie shivered finally hearing that lovely voice again after so many months. He turned and walked the few feet back inside. Hearing footsteps, Charlie looked up and saw the familiar face he was hoping to find come out of an office on the second floor of the shop.

The young man smiled down at Charlie. He was a little younger that the other Jim and his blonde hair more brunette in color but those blue eyes sparkled all the same. Jim strolled down the steps and over to Charlie. He wore blue coveralls that had an oil stain here and there on it.

Charlie immediately knew this young man had had a rough childhood. He always knew with people. He saw a cowering boy, a drunk mother, an abusive father and then a step-father, and then strings of boyfriends while his mother ignored him. But despite that, he turned out alright. Charlie knew he didn’t drink, do drugs, whore around.

He was perfect.

“Afternoon, Sir, I’m Jake. What can I...” Jim trailed off, seeing Charlie’s car. His eyes widened. “Oh wow. Is that a 1938 Rolls-Royce Wraith?”

Charlie grinned. “Why yes, it is.”

“Oh wow,” Jake said again in awe. He slowly approached the car. “It’s cherry. Like…like it just rolled off the assembly line.” His hands came down gently on the hood of the car. “I can see the love you’ve put into it. What a beauty.”

Charlie shivered at the touch. Jake’s hands glided smoothly over the black paint. He walked around the car, caressing it and admiring the beauty of it. The Wraith liked it as did Charlie.

When Jake was finished taking it in, he stepped closer to Charlie, standing within arm’s length. “What’s brought you to my shop, Mr…”

“Manx. Charlie Manx.” Charlie held his hand out and Jake gladly shook it.

“Jake Burke.”

“Sounds similar to Jim Kirk from _Star Trek_.”

Jake laughed and nodded. “I’ve heard that before. I am a big fan of _Star Trek._ I even went to Riverside once and saw the birthplace marker for him _._ ”

“I have not had the chance to do that.”

“It’s just a little thing, really. So…” Jake licked his lips. His bright eyes quickly looked Charlie over before meeting his eyes. “What’s…is something up with the car? Besides the headlight?”

“Just the headlight, fortunately. I heard you are the one to go to for antique repairs.”

“And you have heard correctly,” Jake replied, leaning in and playfully touching Charlie’s arm.

“Daddy Jake, daddy Jake!” a little girl with red pigtails came running from the house and towards the garage.

Jake turned and walked quickly out of the garage. The girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Cheyenne, baby, what’s up?”

Charlie walked to the entrance of the garage and leaned against the side. Cheyenne. Six. No mother. Deadbeat father. Loves Jake dearly.

Said deadbeat came out of the house with a pink suitcase. He was tall, a tad muscular, with sandy hair. Charlie continued to watch the scene unfold.

Jake picked up Cheyenne, settling her in his arms. “Shane…what the hell are you doing?”

“I got a job in Missouri with Brandi,” Shane replied. “I’m taking Cheyenne.”

“I don’t wanna go!”

“When did this happen?” Jim fussed, his voice cracking. “What…what the hell, Shane? You can’t just up and leave. You said you just needed to get a few things for your mom’s house for Chey.”

Shane put the bag next to a large pickup truck. “Lied. We’re staying at my mom’s and then heading out tomorrow and then saying with Brandi.”

“You can’t…”

“She’s not your fucking kid, Jake!” Shane snapped at him.

Jake put Cheyenne down and walked away from her to Shane, standing close. “I don’t like arguing in front of her please. Let’s go inside and talk.”

Cheyenne turned towards Charlie. Charlie smiled and made candy cane appear in his hands. Cheyenne’s sad eyes lit up. She quickly walked over and Charlie presented it to her.

“Hey, don’t take candy from strangers!” Shane saw and yelled.

“Shane, please…”

Shane looked at Jake. “I’m done talking. She’s my goddamn kid.” He tapped his chest. “Mine. Not yours. I’m taking her to Missouri to live with me and Brandi. That’s it. End of conversation, Jake.”

“I’ve raised her since…”

“Yeah but she’s still not yours.” Shane pushed by Jake and grabbed Cheyenne’s wrist. “C’mon, we’re going.”

“Shane, please…” Jake pleaded as Cheyenne started to cry. “We can talk…we can…”

“No, I wanna stay with daddy Jake!”

Shane leaned over his daughter and yelled in her face. “He’s not your daddy! I am! Now get in the fucking truck or I’ll give you something to really cry about.”

Jake followed and grabbed Shane’s arm. “Shane! Please!”

Shane jerked his arm away and got Cheyenne into the truck, slamming the door after her. Jake tried stopping him from getting into the driver’s side. He shut the door when Shane tried to open it and stood with his back against it. “Shane, please, please, I’ll do anything. Don’t take her away…”

Shane grabbed Jake and pulled him away. Jake stumbled and fell to the gravel ground. Shane loomed over him. “Fuck off, Jake. Go and find a new guy with a kid to play house with. You were just a hot piece of ass I got free room and board and babysitting from. I’m not even gay! I never loved you. Cheyenne’s going to get a new mommy in Missouri and forget about you.” Shane turned away and got into the truck.

Jake scrambled off the ground and kept trying to plead for Shane to stop. Shane revved up the engine on the pick-up. Jake had a move quickly out of the way when the truck lurched forward. Tires kicked up rocks as he sped up the driveway and towards the main road where it turned too quickly and drove off and out of sight.

Charlie watched Jake’s shoulders sag. He heard the distinct sounds of sobbing come the young man. He slowly approached and turned Jake around, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Jake held him and cried into his chest while Charlie rubbed his back and carded his hand through his soft locks.

When Jake was done crying, he pulled away from Charlie and wiped his face off with his hands.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Sir. I…I can’t help with your car today.”

“It is not problem, dear Jake. That was…should I notify the authorities?”

Jake shook his head. “No. There’s nothing they can do. She’s his kid. Not mine.” Jake sniffled and looked back to the Wraith. “I have to order a part for the light. It’ll be here in a few days.”

“Of course.”

“It is a lovely car.”

Charlie smiled. “Would you care to go for a ride with me? Clear your head.”

Jake looked him in the eyes. They were still red from crying. He smiled back and nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

“You really like Christmas, don’t you?” Jake commented as they drove around.

“Yes, I do,” Charlie replied. He took one hand off the wheel and put on in the seat behind Jake’s head. “It is the best time of year. Don’t you agree?”

Jake leaned back in the seat. Charlie’s fingers ghosted along the back of his neck. “Yep. Christmas was usually the only good part of my year. My mom was…something. But she’d always pull herself together so I could have a nice day.”

“Same. My mother was also something,” Charlie said.

Jake looked at him. “I’m sorry you had to witness what you did.”

“I have seen worse.” Charlie turned his head from the road. “You love that little girl, a lot.”

Jake smiled sadly. “I do.”

Charlie drove back to the house and garage, parking near the house this time instead of garage. Jake got out and Charlie followed. They went into the garage’s office and Jake put in the request for the part. From there, Jake took Charlie into the house. He left the man in the living room while he went upstairs.

Charlie looked around. There were only pictures of Jake and Cheyenne. No other family photos or mementos. It wasn’t the most furnished home. The bare necessities were there along with a few other things to make it a tad homey. But Jake wasn’t going to living here for much longer if Charlie had his way. He just hopes Jake didn’t take after Cassie, Jolene, or Vic, and rebuff his advances and offer of being his saved children’s other parent.

Jake came back down after a moment and gave him a warm look. He licked his lips and stood a few feet away. “Um…so, the part should be here tomorrow. Luckily I caught my supplier before the post office closed so they’ll overnight it.”

“Wonderful.” Charlie looked out the back door. “I suppose I should find a room for the night, then. I saw a motel a few miles down the road.”

“Oh, gosh, no,” Jake shook his head and said. “That place is so dirty.” Jake liked his lips again. His eyes darted over Charlie and then around the room. His cheeks tinted pink. “I have a spare room. In the basement. You’re more than welcome to sleep there.”

“Do you make it a habit to allow clients to sleep over, Mr. Burke?”

“No, no, definitely not. I just…as a thank you.”

Charlie grinned. “Well then I cannot say no, now can I?”

Jake blushed more and nodded.

* * *

After a lovely dinner Jake had made, they sat together on the couch. Jake put on a Christmas movie despite it being February.

“Are your car’s plates a play on Nosferatu? The old movie?” Jake asked after an hour of silence watching the movie.

Charlie nodded. “My former wife and I saw it in theaters. She commented that I was similar to the count in the movie. The name stuck when I purchased the car.”

Jake turned on the couch, tucking a leg under him. “You do have a vampirish way about you, Mr. Manx.”

“Charlie. Please call me Charlie.”

“Charlie,” Jake repeated. “Sharp teeth.”

Charlie made a chomping gesture at Jake who laughed. Charlie scooted closer, putting his arm over the back of the couch.

“Do you have other children?” Charlie asked.

“No.” Jake shook his head and looked sad again. “Just Cheyenne even though she’s not biologically mine.”

“Really? I thought she had your eyes when I briefly saw her.”

Jake chuckled. “Thank you. But, no. Not mine. I met Shane at a car show. He had her in a stroller. He looked so helpless with a crying baby. I should’ve known he was there on purpose. Looking helpless to lure someone in to raise his kid for him.”

“Where is her mother?”

“Dead,” Jake replied. “A car accident when Chey was a newborn. Chey was in the car but luckily was okay. She was…two…yeah, two months old. Shane and I hit it off. He laid it on thick early in the relationship. I let them move in after a month. Things were fine for maybe a year. Or maybe I was just blindly in love.”

“Love can make people do unexplainable things,” Charlie said.

“Yep.” Jake looked into Charlie’s dark eyes. “Cheyenne always felt like mine from the start. Daddy was her first word. She looked right at me and said it.” Jake grinned at that and then frowned. “Shane got so pissed. I didn’t think anything of it. Another year and he was drinking too much, barely working. I was supporting us. Had to take another job at a dealership garage to make ends meet.”

Jake worried at his bottom lip. “I knew…I knew there were others. I knew Shane…Shane was with me but wouldn’t admit to himself or others that he liked being with me. At first, I was his roommate. Then nanny. Then friend. Never lover or boyfriend. Sometimes he’d go off for days with his buddies. He’d come back smelling like cheap perfume.

But I wanted to be there for Cheyenne so I looked passed it until it was right in my face. I went to collect some car parts out of town. I was only supposed to be gone one night. He said he’d be fine just him and Chey. His mom was just a call away. But hell, she’s no better. Drinks, smokes. I’m pretty sure her other son is using their shed as a meth shack. Anyway, I came home and he had thrown a house party. In my house. So many people I didn’t know. Either drunk, high or both. Cheyenne was screaming in her crib, shut up in her room. Found Shane in our bed with two people. I kicked him out and tried to keep Cheyenne but he said he’d call the cops. I tried talking to a lawyer but they said I wasn’t a biological parent and since Shane and I were just dating, there was no way I’d get any type of custody.”

Charlie listened and scooted closer.

Jake sniffled. “I talked to Shane. Told him I’d babysit for free. I’d do anything to stay in her life. He agreed. Sometimes he’d drop her off for weeks at a time. Those were so nice.” He smiled. “I’d pretend he didn’t exist and it was just me and Chey against the world. She would too. I knew…I knew when he started dating that tramp from Missouri, he’d leave but I thought…I thought since she didn’t like Cheyenne, he’d let her stay. Not take her away.”

“But he did,” Charlie said, sitting closer now. He gently caressed Jake’s cheek. Jake met his eyes. He looked so lost and hurt. Charlie grinned internally but looked comforting on the outside. “He’s a bad father. He doesn’t deserve that sweet, innocent child.”

Jake nodded in agreement. “Do…do you have children?”

“It seems like I have hundreds,” Charlie told him. “But it is just me. I have wanted to give them another parent for so long but…it is hard dating while single. You just never really know the other person until its too late.”

“Right, it is. And children are precious and wonderful. So innocent. They deserve two loving, caring parents.”

Charlie’s mouth quirked up Cheshire cat like. “Exactly.”

“I see so many parents with children out and about that just don’t appreciate them. They had them but they don’t care. They yell, scream, hit, neglect them.”

“Exactly,” Charlie said again. Jackpot alarms went off in his head.

“I just,” Jake’s eyes darkened and his jaw set tight. “I get so mad seeing parents like that. I just…I just want to take the kids from them, you know. Give them a better life. I bet most of the parents wouldn’t even notice their kids were missing.”

“They wouldn’t,” Charlie agreed. He rubbed his thumb along Jake’s cheek bone. His long, sharp nail dragging along the skin. Jake shivered and leaned closer. The movie stopped playing and credits started to roll, playing a sweet Christmas melody as it did. “Care to dance, dear Jake?”

Jake nodded. They stood and Charlie gathered him in his arms. Jake melted against him as Charlie led them in a slow dance around the living room. Charlie held him close, their cheeks pressed together.

“This is nice,” Jake whispered.

“It is.”

“If only I could do this every day.”

“We could,” Charlie said softly. He pulled his head back. Jake did as well. Their faces inches from one another. Charlie’s nose brushed against the others. “Look up.”

Jake’s bright eyes glanced up. He blushed and then let out a wondrous laugh. “Were did mistletoe come from?”

“I do not know but rules are rules.”

Jake met his eyes once more. “Rules are rules.” Jake leaned forward and up slightly. Their lips sealed together in a soft kiss. Charlie at first recoiled. Despite trying to seduce Jim months ago, the thought of touching, loving another male was still new. Jake went to pull back but Charlie pulled him closer with a hand at the back of his neck. He pressed their lips together more firmly. Jake sighed and parted his lips. Charlie slipped his tongue in and Jake moaned.

The younger man pulled back after a few moments. “Who…who are you?”

Charlie nuzzled into Jake’s neck. “Father Christmas and I am in need of a new parent for my children.” Charlie bit down at Jake’s neck and delighted in the way Jake’s hips bucked against his as the young man mewled.

“I have a place,” Charlie said against Jake’s skin. “A wonderful place where children are loved, protected, and happy all the time.” His hands trailed down to Jake’s plump posterior. He gripped the flesh and squeezed. Jake grabbed his shoulders and mewled again.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” He ground his hips against the other’s. “I could take you there. To meet my children. My children I have saved from the likes of Shane and your mother.”

“My…my mother.” Jake gasped.

“She never protected you.”

Jake shook his head. “No.”

“You are not like her. You love and want to protect Cheyenne and all the other children.”

Jake nodded. “Yes.”

“Then come with me to Christmasland, Jake.” Charlie lifted his head and met Jake’s hooded eyes.

“Yes.”

Charlie grinned and then sealed their lips together in a deep, passionate, kiss.

* * *

Charlie left the slumbering man in his bed and redressed. He stared down at him and smiled at the sight. Jake lay naked on his stomach, arms under the pillow his head rested on. His back was littered with red marks from Charlie’s nails. Bruises adorned his skin from bites and suckling. His front no doubt matched. Charlie did spend quite a while abusing his pert, sensitive nipples.

Jake’s hips and waist held hand print and nail marks from being held and roughly taken. His ass red from how hard Charlie snapped against him. Charlie didn’t mean to be like that way with Jake but a deep part inside of him needed to make the other man hurt just a bit. To make up for things Charlie had long repressed. Jake took it well and even begged beautifully for it, making the most delectable noises as Charlie speared his long, thick arousal into his tight, warm channel.

Charlie definitely was going to enjoy the physical of their relationship. He left the room and went outside and to his wraith. He needed to seal this deal with Jake and finding Cheyenne was the key. He figured they could get her before she left the state.

Inside his car, Charlie leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jake woke with a start. Outside, a loud horn and alarm was blaring from his garage. Jake winces as he climbs out of bed. He hobbles to the window and sees the Charlie by the blaring Wraith. Jake grabs a robe and pulls it around him. He rushed as best as he could, pain radiating in his backside as he goes outside.

“Charlie? What’s going on?”

As he approached, Jake had to pause. The Wraith started to smoke. Charlie let out a pained noise and jerked about. Jake stepped closer. With wide eyes he watched the youngish man that he’d just laid with change into an old, hunched back…thing.

Smoke billowed from the front of the car. Jake watched Charlie grab the water house on the side of the garage and turn it on.

“Jolene…you whore!” Charlie yelled as he sprayed his car. The smoke started to die down and Charlie dropped the hose. The old man let out a pained noise as he limped to the car and tried opening the side of the smoking hood.

Jake shook his head and rushed forward to help. He pushed Charlie’s feeble hands away and opened the hood. Steam pillowed out and Jake waved his hands to dissipate it. Jake reached out and touched something, only to burn his hand. He pulled back and shook it. He moved passed the old man and went into the garage. He found a pair of work gloves and pulled them on.

“Water,” Charlie’s old, hoarse voice croaked. Jake turned on the garage’s lights and went back to the Wraith. He fanned the engine with a clean rag, dissipating the smoke enough for Jake to be able to diagnose the problem. He found coils and plugs pulled from their spots. Jake put them back together. The engine had somehow overheated as well, despite the car appearing to have been off.

“Water,” Charlie croaked.

“If you’re thirsty…”

“Pump.”

Jake blinked. “Fuck, right. Right. Okay.” Jake looked for the water pump and quickly found what the problem was. Coolant was leaking everywhere and the pump was damage beyond his repair. Jake went back into his shop and grabbed supplies. He could put a quick patch, but the car wouldn’t get a mile without leaking again.

Jake came back to the car and did his best to stop the leaking. After what seemed like forever, Jake pulled away from the hood and took his gloves off. He stepped to the side and found Charlie sitting in the driver’s side, breathing heavily. Stepping closer, Jake took him in.

He looked a little better than he had a while ago. Not hunched back and weasel looking. He still looked quite old and fail. His hair, hours ago dark and thick, was gray and white, sparse and stringy.

“Charlie?”

Charlie made a face and looked at him. “This…this is…is what happens when the Wraith is hurt.” Charlie stood from the car and slowly limped over to Jake. In his hand something silvery and shiny “This is me, Jake. Well? You going to run? Take back our night. Take back being Daddy Christmas? You’re just like…”

“What do we need to do to get you better?” Jake interrupted.

Charlie stepped back; shock evident on his face. “What?”

Jake waved to the car. “It needs a new water pump. I patched what I could but it won’t drive far. I have a tow truck. I don’t know where to look to get a replacement. I could make some calls…”

“Nebraska,” Charlie said. “There’s...there’s a junkyard. They’ll have parts.”

“Are you sure?” Jake stepped closer and put his arm around Charlie. “I don’t want to take you al the way there and you get worse.”

“It’ll happen if you don’t take me and the Wraith there.”

Jake nodded. “Okay. Okay. Let me…let me get dressed and I’ll get the Wraith hooked up to the truck.” Jake helped Charlie into the garage and down in one of the waiting chairs. “Don’t move. I’ll be right back, sweetie.”

Charlie blinked and watched him go. He dropped the bone crusher he was planning to use to take out Jake onto the seat next to him. Jake was full of surprises. He sensed only a speck of doubt from the younger man but that was to be expected after seeing Charlie’s true form. Charlie saw a telephone on the wall across the way. He stood and hobbled to it, calling Bing.

* * *

“You don’t look so good,” Jake commented as he drove them to the location Charlie told him.

“I’m dying,” Charlie snapped. “Hurry up.”

“Hey, I’m going as fast as I can!” Jake snapped back. “You wanna drive?”

Charlie gave him a look. Jake gave it back. Charlie sighed and leaned his head against the passenger window. Jake was trying his best. Bing would be waiting for them at the junkyard. He knew the keeper of the yard wouldn’t take too kindly to seeing him again. Her grandson was a lovely boy.

Just outside Lincoln, Nebraska, Jake had to stop to eat and use the restroom. He helped Charlie out of the cab to get some fresh air and to add some coolant to the Wraith to keep Charlie feeling alright. Charlie loitered by the cash register of the travel station, taking pine scent air fresheners off their hooks to buy.

“Wow, you’re old,” a child’s voice said.

Charlie looked beside him and found nine-year Gage Parrish standing beside him. “Yes, I am, little one.” Charlie held out a candy cane to the boy.

His mother appeared and slapped it out of his hands. “Gage, what have I told you about taking candy from strangers.”

“Mom, I was just…”

The horrible woman, grabbed her son’s wrist and yanked him away from Charlie. She swatted at his behind a few times, causing the boy to sob. “Now git to the car.” Gage ran off. The woman, Katelyn Parrish, turned towards Charlie. She was good for nothing teen mother. Mid-twenties. On her second husband and seventh male companion overall. Gage’s father long out of the picture.

Charlie smiled as she berated him.

* * *

Jake left the store and found Charlie sagging against the tow truck. He approached and help his lover into the cab. Jake glanced to the wraith and shook his head. He went around the truck and climbed into the cab.

“What in the world?” Jake blinked and found a boy sitting between him and Charlie, munching on a candy cane. “Charlie.”

“Just drive.”

Jake wanted to argue but ended up shaking his head. This was the life he chose, he supposed. He drove off, getting a way away before asking. “The parent?”

“Best to drive fast,” Charlie replied. He put his bloodied bone crusher down out of sight.

“Mmhm.”

“We’re going to Christmasland,” the child said. “Father Christmas says you’re going to be my new daddy.”

“Mmhm.” Jake patted the boy on the leg. “Yes, I am.”

* * *

Jake’s jaw dropped in awe after he started up the Wraith. Almost instantly after the engine fired up, Charlie, who had been slumped over in a broken car seat in the junkyard, stand up and start to quickly de-age back to the younger, handsome man Jake was starting to fall in love with. Gage clapped from the back seat of the wraith.

Charlie rolled his shoulders and moved his head from side to side, getting the feel of his youth again. He smirked at the old bat before him. Thinking she was clever calling the cops. She gasped and gaped at him as he approached. He quiet berated her until she fell over from a stroke. He stepped over her body and moved quickly to his Wraith. Jake slid to the middle, making room for Charlie, as he got in. Bing jumped into the passenger side squeezing Jake in the middle. He scooted closer to Charlie and had a hook a leg over his to keep from Bing’s side.

The cops pulled into the lot but paid them no mind.

“He looks like that pregnant guy,” Bing said.

Jake raised his brows and looked to Charlie who had started to drive off. “Pregnant guy?”

“No one of importance,” Charlie replied, putting his arm around Jake and pulling him closer until Jake was practically in his lap. 

“Are we going to Christmasland now?” Gage asked from the backseat.

“Yes, Mr. Manx, can I go now?” Bing asked.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, getting away from the junkyard as far as he could. He pulled into a motel parking lot and parked. He looked at Bing. “Have you helped with me ten children, Mr. Partridge?”

“Well…no, but…”

“We agreed on ten children saved. You have helped me with three.”

“But I have done other stuff, Mr. Manx. Why does…does this man get to go?”

“He is my intended. He is to be the daddy to my children. Now, Mr. Partridge, do you want to be on my naughty list?” Charlie snapped.

Jake kept his eyes forward.

“No, Mr. Manx,” Bing said dejectedly.

“Then do as I say. Go home, keep an eye on Miss McQueen. I don’t want her trying anything again. I know she helped Jolene.”

Bing nodded and then got out of the Wraith. Before he shut the door, Charlie told him. “And if you touch her or take her to the House of Sleep, you’ll be in big trouble.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The door shut on its own and Charlie drove off again. Jake moved from Charlie’s lap to his side. Charlie kept an arm around him. He kissed Jake’s temple. “Are you ready to go to Christmasland, my dear?”

Jake yawned and nodded.

“Are you going to be good to me and our children?”

Jake tried to open his eyes but they were heavier all of a sudden. “Y…yes.”

Charlie kissed him again as his eyes closed and he drifted off to the dreamland. Charlie glanced into the back of the Wraith. Gage smiled at him, his teeth starting to bloody and fall out. Charlie smiled back.

* * *

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, but when he woke it was dark. The car was still moving. Jake sat up from where his head had been in Charlie’s lap and stretched. They were in a nice looking neighborhood.

“Where are we?”

Charlie pulled his car up to the curb in front of a house.

“Here, Iowa.”

“Back in Iowa?” Jake questioned, looking around. Gage was sound asleep in the back of the car.

Charlie held his hand up. Between two fingers was a business card. Jake took it. Sheriff Joseph Bly. Here County Sheriff’s Department.

Charlie held out the bone crusher next. Jake raised a brow at it. “What?”

“I need to know, for certain,” Charlie fixed Jake with a serious look. “that you aren’t going to change your mind. That you want to be here, with me.”

“Charlie, yeah, okay, we’ve known each other a few days but I’m here. I’m committed. You…” Jake licked his lips. “I feel drawn to you. In a way I can’t explain.”

“I am drawn to you as well. It is kismet.”

“Yeah.”

Charlie held the bone crusher out again. Jake took it. A sheriff’s car drove by and pulled into the drive way. It didn’t notice them or the Wraith. A man in a hat got out and walked to the back of his patrol car and popped the trunk.

“Do…do you want me to kill him?”

“Of course not, darling,” Charlie told him. “Knock him out and put him in the trunk.”

“Oh. That’s not too bad.” Jake gave Charlie a quick kiss and then got out of the Wraith. Jake gripped the handle of the cold metal tool. He was sure footed down the sidewalk and up the driveway. “Hey.”

Sheriff Bly turned around. Jake quickly brought the tool up and swung it, knocking it across Bly’s face. Bly dropped the ground, face bloodied. Jake kicked him in the stomach for good measure. Charlie appeared next to him, patting him on the back.

“Good job, darling.”

Jake’s heart race as he nodded. He stepped back. Charlie lifted Bly easily up and carried him to the Wraith. He deposited him into the trunk and shut it. Jake stumbled slightly. His stomach twisted. He had hit a man. Nearly killed him. And…he liked it. It was exhilarating.

Charlie opened the passenger side door for him and motioned him over. Jake walked over but instead of getting in, he grabbed Charlie’s face and kissed him until Jake couldn’t breathe. Charlie laughed as he broke the kiss. He pushed Jake gently into the car and shut the door. Gage was till sound asleep. Charlie started the car up and Jake immediately got tired again. His eyes grew heavy. Charlie pulled him to his side and soon Jake was sound asleep again.

* * *

When Jake woke again, the Wraith was coming to a stop in the middle of trees. Pine trees filled with colorful Christmas ornaments.

“Where are we?”

“Gunbarrel, Colorado,” Charlie replied. His hand carded through Jake’s soft locks. “Did you sleep well, darling?”

Jake nodded and cuddled against his side. He glanced into the back of the car and found Gage awake and smiling at him with razor sharp teeth. A part of Jake wanted to be horrified but the child looked so happy and cute. “Hey.”

“Hello, Daddy Christmas.”

Jake nodded at him. He got out of the car with Charlie. Charlie opened the back of the car and Gage jumped out, holding a baseball bat ornament in his hands.

“Go find a nice spot to hang that, dear child and then, we’re off to Christmasland. Where everyday it is Christmas and unhappiness is against the law.”

Gage grinned bigger than before. He ran off to find a spot for his ornament. Jake stepped away from the Wraith, wanting to check out the other ornaments but Charlie grabbed him and backed him against the car.

He ground his hips against Jakes and nuzzled into his neck.

Jake chuckled. “I see someone got their libido back.”

Charlie bit his neck in the same place as before, earning a gasp of pleasure from the younger man. “You have no idea how happy I was to find you. How thrilling it is to have you by my side, helping me save children.”

Jake arched against him. He grabbed the back of Charlie’s hair and pulled his head back so they could look at each other. “They won’t get hurt, will they?”

“No, no, no,” Charlie assured him. “Harming a child is the worst thing a person could do. I may be many things, but I am not a child abuser. I cherish them. I make sure they are forever happy and loved.”

“We’ll make sure they are happy and loved,” Jake said. “I am Daddy Christmas, after all, right?”

Charlie fanned his hands on either side of Jake’s head, holding him gently. He smiled a real smile and brushed his lips against Jake’s. “As long as you don’t betray me, yes.”

“I had the chance hours ago but I didn’t. I had many chances. I didn’t take them. I saw you. The real you and I’m still here.”

Charlie groaned and smashed their lips together. Jake clung him to him as Charlie devoured his mouth and rocked against him. He couldn’t wait to take him again, but not now. He was a good father. His children came first. He pulled away from Jake and inclined his head for him to get in the car. Jake gave him a sultry look and did just as Gage came running back.

“I did it. I found the perfect spot.”

“Good job, son. Now hop on in and off we’ll go.”

Gage literally hopped in, much to Charlie and Jake’s amusement. Charlie got behind the wheel. The wraith started up. Jake sidled up against him once more. A hand stroking along his thigh. Soon, Jake and Gage were asleep again. They didn’t wake until the lights of Christmasland woke them.

Jake sat up in wonderment. His eyes almost couldn’t believe it. The gates to the land opened and Charlie drove through, honking his horn as the wraith drove along the pathway. It stopped before a large tree. Jake stared through the windshield at it while Charlie got out with Gage. More children, all similar to Gage with pointy teeth and imp like expressions filled the area. Hundreds of them. Either in cute costumes or pajamas and winter coats.

Jake slowly got out and walked to Charlie who stood with his arm outstretched towards him. Jake took his hand and held it tight.

A girl with long dark hair, dressed like a toy soldier stepped forward from the group. She looked him up and down and then smiled brightly.

“Daddy Christmas?”

Jake looked to Charlie who nodded at him. Jake stepped away from the creative and nodded at the girl. Charlie had told him all about his precious Sugarplum. “Millie.”

Millie ran to him. Jake opened his arms for her. She barreled into him, hugging him tightly. The other children joined in, in a big group hug.

Jake laughed and laughed. He couldn’t believe where he was or that he now had so many children to love and take care of.

Charlie walked up and carefully pulled Jake from their grasps.

“Children, I promised a new daddy and I have delivered. This is Jake. Jake Manx.”

“I don’t see a ring on this finger,” Jake teased Charlie, holding up his left hand and wiggling said finger.

“There will be one soon enough, my darling,” Charlie replied.

Jake helped Charlie get Gage settled in. Picking a costume, signing his name—his new name in the book. After, the crowd of children gathered around the Wraith. Charlie had Jake do the honors opening the trunk. Sheriff Bly clambered out and looked around wildly.

“Scissors for the Drifter, children!” Charlie called out.

The kids drew shiny scissors from their backs and charged the sheriff. Jake jumped back in surprise as the impish children descended upon the man, stabbing and eating him. Charlie wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

“A proper snack for our children, don’t you think?”

Jake leaned into the embrace. He smiled. “It is. I take it the head goes on the tree.”

“Indeed, it does.”

After eating, Jake allowed the children to run him around, showing him everything. Apparently, there had been someone there that had looked like Jake who started a nap time, story time, and even a school time. Most of the kids liked those times while the others didn’t. After what seemed liked hours, Millie took Jake’s hand and led him into the main house in the middle of Christmasland.

Charlie was in the sitting room on a fancy couch before a lit fireplace. He leaned casually in the seat seat and patted next to him. Jake eagerly went, making himself comfortable against him in the warmth of the room and Charlie’s arms.

“Millie, Sugarplum, Jake is tired and will be unavailable for the time being.”

“Yes, father,” Millie replied. She smiled at Jake. “I am happy you are here and can’t wait to play later.”

“Same, Millie.”

Millie gave a cute curtsy then ran from the house. Charlie turned Jake’s head towards him and kissed him. “I want you.”

“I am…” Jake made a thoughtful face. “Surprisingly not sore anymore.”

Charlie chuckled then led him upstairs to their room where he laid him out and had his way with him again.

* * *

**_One Week Later_ **

Charlie groaned as the brunette bounced happily in his lap; up and down on his engorged length. The windows of the Wraith were fogged up and the car rocked steadily on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere in Missouri. This wasn’t their first time by a long shot. This was, however, the first time in the Wraith. And Charlie and the demonic car both enjoyed it.

After finally arriving Christmasland, Charlie became addicted to Jake’s sweet embrace. He knew every inch of Jake’s body, inside and out. Everyway to make him gasp, moan, mewl for him. How to make him beg, plead for more, for it harder, rougher.

“Ah…ah…Char…Charlie...” Jake threw his head back and moaned sweetly. His fingers dug into Charlie’s shoulders, using him as leverage to ride the creative.

Charlie bucked his hips up. He held onto Jake’s ass, squeezing the cheeks, drawing a little blood with his sharp nails but Jake didn’t mind. Jake arched his back and tightened around him.

“’m close…so…”

Charlie angled his hips differently and snapped them up roughly. Jake screamed beautifully, his cock releasing against Charlie’s bare stomach. He tightened more around Charlie, clamped his cock in a rise grip. Charlie shuddered and ground Jake down completely in his lap. Jake mewled as Charlie pulled him close, bite his neck and filled him with his seed.

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, shaking against him. He sagged into Charlie’s embrace. The creative mouthed his neck. He licked the nice bite mark he’d left. His hands released Jake’s posterior and slid up his back, caressing soft sun kissed skin.

Jake sat back a bit and gave him a long, drawn out kiss. Charlie grabbed the back of his neck, took control of it until Jake was moaning in his mouth for air. Charlie released him and Jake gasped.

“Fuck,” Jake sighed. He leaned back, resting against the steering wheel. “I should ride you in this more often.”

“I would not be opposed to that,” Charlie chuckled. He ran a nail down Jake’s chest. “Are you ready?”

Jake licked his lips and nodded. “Chey won’t get hurt right?”

“I would never hurt a child, you know this.”

“I do. Shane?”

Charlie smirked. “He’ll get his comeuppance. And Brandi too. The whore is unfit to be a mother.”

“Yeah, she is. And Shane is a fucking bastard that doesn’t deserve her either.”

“Then let us go and collect our child.”

Jake smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” He got off of Charlie and stepped out of the car. He pulled on his clothes and Charlie cleaned himself off before buttoning his shirt and his pants. Jake got back into the car, in the passenger seat and off they drove.

Bing met them near the trailer park entrance with his gases. They found the right trailer at the very end of the park. Jake went up alone and knocked on the door.

He heard shouting inside and then stomping. The door opened and there stood Brandi. Dressed in one of Shane’s shirts with only underwear on her bottom. She rolled her eyes seeing him there. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Who’s there!” Shane’s voice barked from inside.

“That fag you were fooling around with in Iowa.”

“Ryan?”

Jake rolled his eyes. Brandi made an annoyed face and yelled back. “How many guys were you fucking? Huh? Its Jake.”

“Jake? The fuck he want?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you come here and talk to him!” Brandi gave him a dirty look before walking away, leaving the door opened. Jake glanced back to the Wraith. Bing was there in case Jake needed him. Jake touched the bone crusher tucked into the back of his pants and stepped inside the trailer.

Charlie crossed his arms and smiled fondly when several minutes later, Jake appeared with Cheyenne in his arms.

“Can…” Bing started to say.

“Go and get her, if you want,” Charlie told Bing. Bing barreled into the trailer.

Charlie opened the backdoor to the Wraith and Jake gently put their new daughter inside. “I’m scared,” Cheyenne said.

“Don’t be sweetie,” Jake assured her. “We going to a very magical place. Christmasland. We’ll be a family forever. You. Me. Father Christmas. And many brothers and sisters.”

Cheyenne looked between them with her big brown eyes. Charlie offered her a candy cane which she happily took. Jake gave her a hug and told her to sit back and enjoy the ride. Charlie shut the door and kissed Jake. He wiped a smidge of blood from Jake’s temple.

“Dead?”

“I…I don’t think so.”

“Then perhaps Shane should come too,” Charlie said. “As a snack for our children.”

Jake nodded, his eyes twinkling. “Anything for them.”

* * *

**_Eight Years Later_ **

Charlie watched warmly as Jake helped Wayne pick out his costume for Christmasland, telling him how wonderful of an astronaut he was once the costume was on. Jake took his hand and led him over to the ledger in the front of the costume store.

Wayne stood in front of it, picking up the quill pen. Jake went to Charlie’s side and cuddled against him. Charlie kissed Jake’s temple.

“Just sign your name, sweetie,” Jake told Wayne.

Wayne hesitated a moment and then wrote Wayne. He lifted the quill from the paper before he wrote his last name. He was uncertain what to put. 

“You are no longer a McQueen,” Charlie told him. “You have a new home. New fathers to love you.”

“Yes,” Jake agreed. “And we love you so much, Wayne. Wayne Manx.”

“Wayne Manx,” Wayne repeated.

Jake left Charlie’s side and stepped closer to Wayne, kneeling next to him. “Let me help you spell that. M. A. N. X.”

Wayne wrote Manx next to his first name and grinned a sharp toothy grin. “Wayne Manx.” Wayne looked to Jake.

“I love you, my son,” Jake told him, touching his cheek.

“I love you, Daddy Christmas.”

Jake hugged him tight. Happy to have another child to love and cherish. When he let him go, Charlie presented him with his present: a nice, shiny pair of scissors, perfect for playing his first game of Scissors for the Drifter.

Wayne held Jake’s hand as they left the shop. The other children gathered around. Cheyenne, dressed as a fairy princess, bounded up to them and took Jake’s other hand. Millie followed and stood next to her sister and new brother.

Charlie gathered the children around before the large tree. Jake spared a glance to the severed head of Shane. Shane had got what he deserved. All the heads that were there did.

Charlie went to his Wraith. The trunk faced the children and the tree. Banging and yelling came from it and Jake smirked.

“Children, since we have a new sibling, guess what we get to play?” Charlie asked.

“SCISSORS FOR THE DRIFTER!”

Charlie chuckled as he opened the trunk and Vic McQueen climbed out. “Wayne!”

“Hi, mommy!” Wayne let go of Jake’s hand and skipped over to her.

“Wayne!” Vic got up onto her knees and grabbed her son. “Wayne, don’t listened to him. He’s a monster. He’s…”

“He’s my new dad,” Wayne told her.

“No, no, Lou is your dad. Wayne, please…”

“Wayne, sweetie,” Jake called to him.

Wayne turned his head. “Yes, daddy?”

“Time to play.”

“No, Wayne. They are monsters, don’t…ah!”

Wayne plunged the scissors into his mother. Her eyes went wide. She clung to Wayne and shook her head. Wayne pulled them free then leaned over and sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of her neck. She tried to scream but only blood spurted out. The other children ran and attacked.

Jake sighed at the messy sight, the snow-covered ground darkening red. Charlie chuckled and walked over to Jake. He stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Jake’s shoulder.

“I missed you.”

“Well, don’t go getting yourself locked up and killed for eight years again. I almost cheated.”

“Cheated? With who? You were the only adult here in Christmasland…weren’t you?” Charlie's voice turned dangerous.

“The snowmen were making advances,” Jake teased.

Charlie bit his neck. “I am back now and I have taken care of the problem that caused me to be apart from you and our children for so long.”

Jake leaned back and bared his neck more. “Good." He turned in Charlie’s arms. "I love you.”

“I love you as well, my darling Jake.” He kissed Jake and only stopped when a child tugged on his coat. They parted and looked down. Wayne stood there proudly with his mother’s head in his arms.

“Look at you,” Jake crouched down. “All bloody but so cute. Ready to put that on the tree.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“I will be in our home, waiting,” Charlie said to Jake. He wiggled his brows.

Jake stood and put his hands on his hips. “Oh, you think you think you’re getting sugar after leaving me for eight years?”

Charlie gave him a look. “I have a lot to make up for.”

“I expect twelve ways to make up to me. Partridge in a pear tree, two turtle doves, three…”

“French hens,” Charlie wrapped his arms around Jake and spun him around. “What about five golden rings too?”

Jake laughed. He held up his left hand showing a lovely golden band there. “I already have one. But four more would be nice.”

“Eight years alone and you’ve become high maintenance?”

“Eight long, lonely years.” Jake kissed him.

“I will make it up to you.”

“Mmhmm, yeah, you will old man.” Jake winked at him and pulled away. He led Wayne away to the tree.

Millie came up to her father and took his hand.

“Did I do well, sugarplum?” Charlie asked her.

“We love Jake. He’s perfect. He took great care of us while you were away and we took care of him.”

Charlie nodded. “I am glad he did. He’s a wonderful daddy and husband.”

“Indeed,” Millie agreed. She smiled up at him. “We now wish for you to put a baby in him like Daddy Jim.”

Charlie blinked his eyes several times. He shook his head and looked to where Jake was standing by the tree. Christmasland was his inscape and anything was possible but he highly doubted that was possible.


End file.
